The present specification relates to optical components.
With the development of the fiber optic communications network, data transmission speed of optical networks becomes faster and faster so as to satisfy the ever increasing capacity requirements for optical networks. In a typical high speed optical network system, wavelength division multiplexing technology is generally employed to improve capacity of the optical network. The multiplexing is typically provided through use of an arrayed waveguide grating wavelength division multiplexer.
One conventional athermal arrayed waveguide grating wavelength division multiplexer includes a base board. An arrayed waveguide grating chip made from a silicon material is arranged on the base board. A waveguide layer can be deposited on the arrayed waveguide grating chip. The waveguide layer typically includes an input optical waveguide, an input slab waveguide, an arrayed waveguide, an output slab waveguide, and an output optical waveguide. Generally, the waveguide layer can be made from a silica glass material and the arrayed waveguide can be composed of a plurality of strip waveguides which are arranged side by side. Additionally, the plurality of strip waveguides are arranged side by side in a bent manner, such that a length difference exists between every two adjacent strip waveguides. Consequently, each strip waveguide has a different length.
An output end of the input optical waveguide is connected to the input slab waveguide. The input slab waveguide is connected to the output slab waveguide through the strip waveguides. An output end of the output slab waveguide is connected to the multiple output optical waveguides.